Forum:Artwork
It's been a while coming (a couple of years or so?) but I think it's time we come to a decision about some vaguely important matter since, for once, someone besides me and Joe and Triforce are working with it: artwork. Here's the facts... for all the games up to Ocarina of Time, there are several different sources for artwork, such as manuals, region-specific guidebooks, and stuff. Here's where the problem begins with choosing what to feature, and how to feature them. Here are a few options I've thought out. # Stick with one of the sources (opting for optional resources whenever one source doesn't have the artwork we need). # Feature all of the sources, being consistent with making sure all images from all sources are uploaded. Here arises another problem in that we obviously need to choose one of the sources to use for the infobox... however, which one? # There was supposed to be an option #3 but I got tired and forgot about it. Hell, what am I doing thinking up all this stuff alone anyway, huh? Do I look like some kinda thinking... up... stuff machine to you? Egotistical git. As for my own opinion, I prefer suggestion #1, and I elect the manual artwork/optionals, since it's the closest thing to official artwork there is (it might actually be; I dunno) and it's not as... incongruous with likenesses to actual in-game character design (although Marin's... incongruities are not a thing to be ignored) as the other ones. And obviously, further ideas will be promptly ignored greatly appreciated. --AuronKaizer ' 20:34, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I'd be of the opinion that the more official artwork on the site the better. It is part of the Zelda series that fits into our scope so we might as well cover all of it. That being said I don't upload pictures so my opinion really isn't that valid. Oni Link 20:39, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I believe that the more official artwork that we have, the better. Some artists didn't illustrate some of the things other artists did illustrate; for example, whoever did this artwork of Arrghus didn't do a picture of Trinexx(that we're aware of), so using another artist's work for Trinexx, like AK's first suggestion, is just fine by me. Plus, like Oni said, official art is part of the Zelda series and fits into the category of things from the series we should cover. Therefore, we should aim for as much as we can. However, there is the problem that there are often multiple renditions of one scene or object, and while just two ''might be acceptable, having every illustration of something may be a bit much. For example, I've found three different pictures of Marin finding Link on Toronbo Shores, and there are at least four different illustrations of the Triforce in its chamber from A Link to the Past. So, basically, I obviously have no problem with having illustrations from multiple artists for one game, or even for one subject, but some images should be discussed before being uploaded. [[User:Sir Real|'''Sir]] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] I agree that we should try to use the most artwork we can. I think that if there are more than one pieces of artwork of the same thing the one from the manual should be used as the main picture if possible. Green Rupee 04:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC)